true love
by Eden21
Summary: we all read the stories about how inuyasha & kagome got together but what happens after the first kiss? LEMONS in later chapters


The next chapters will have LEMON content ! I warn you.  
  
It was three months after the accident at mount *** . naraku was killed, the dead houshi was safe, miroku's kazaana was gone and every thing was come. Sadly for sango, kohaku also died. But miroku was there for her and she got over it slowly.  
  
Kagome was 16 and a half now and utterly in love-with Inu Yasha of course. She finished packing her back and opened the door. "bye Mama, I'll come back in a week or so". "OK sweaty , be careful".  
  
Kagome jumped into the well with a little smile on her face - happy that she can still come and see the hanyou even if they didn't have any shards to find. When she got out of the well on the other side she was greeted by two people: a screaming dog-boy and a little fox-kid.  
  
Shippo jumped on her , hugging her and smiling like crazy. Inu Yasha however, was far from smiling. He waited till the annoying boy got out of her lap and then grabbed her bag knowing it was too heavy for her. "where the hell were you wench?! We were waiting for 3 hours!"  
  
"gomen Inu Yasha, but I had to go get something." she reached for her back and pulled out a can of instead ramen. In a second all was forgotten and inu yasha offered her to ride his back on the way to camp.  
  
The tension between the two was at an all time high. Kikyo had died, yet again, and Inu Yasha was thinking of kagome more than ever. Kagome, of course, wasn't dumb , she knew that he liked her and she did little things -just to see how much .  
  
At dinner, she would play with the food a bit , catching Inu yasha stare at her with a faint blush on his face. Inu Yasha knew she was doing these things on purpose, 'damn her lips look so.why the hell is she eating that slow?! Grrrrr..' .  
  
Later that day, kagome sat down next to the fire, talking to miroku and sango. It was getting dark and they all had a beautiful view of the sunset.  
  
"damn it! Where is it?! Grrrr .." Inu Yasha growled as he went through kagome's bag. "Inu Yasha. what are you looking for?" kagome asked.  
  
"those salty things.that make a funny sound when you eat it.." He said while turning the bag over and throwing every thing out side of it.  
  
"you mean these?" she pointed at shippo munching a bag of potato chips. Inu Yasha started to growl louder " you little runt !!"  
  
he snatched the bag from shippo's hand and went a few feet away, sat down, and ate the chips not caring about the crying yokai- kid.  
  
Several minutes later kagome sat down next to him and offered him a soda. He took it and took a sip of the beverage. "thanks" " your welcome" she smiled at him.  
  
They talked for a while, enjoying each other's presence, when a disturbing thought came to Kagome's mind.  
  
"so, what are you gonna' do after we destroy the Shikon no Tama.?" she said in "I don't know.what will you do?"  
  
"probably go back to school."  
  
"you can still come here, you know"  
  
"I will. If I don't- then I'll miss you."  
  
inu yasha looked at her, blushing a bit. "you'll miss me?"  
  
Kagome also blushed, realizing what she said. "well ya'. I'll miss everyone." she let out a sigh.  
  
Inu yasha got closer to her and putt his arm around her shoulder. Kogome's face became even more red but she leaned into him and let her head rest on his shoulder. Inu yasha looked at her graceful face ' damn those lips! I want to kiss her so bad, and touch her and smell her and.'. before he knew it, he was leaning down and kissing her.  
  
Kagome was shocked. Glad, but shocked. Their lips touched lightly at first, then inu yasha leaned into the kiss, applying more pressure. His lips covered her's licking her lips begging for her to open them. Kagome had recovered fast from the shock and was now kissing him back.  
  
She opened her lips allowing his tongue to enter her mouth, and when it did, she greeted it with her own. The kiss got more intense, and kagome's hand was now at inu yasha's neck, pulling him closer to her. he's tongue was in a battle with her's , stopping only to explore her sweet mouth.  
  
Mean-while Kagome's mind had turned into mush, her only 3 thoughts were: ' im kissing inu yasha. He's a great kisser! And *I'm* *KISSING* *INU- YASHA*!!!!! On the other hand, Inu Yasha's mind was screaming other things: ' finally! Kagome. Mine! ' .  
  
Inu yasha's nose had started to smell something, and it was intoxicating.  
  
Her arousal.  
  
Inu yasha took a deep breath only to smell something else.' who the fuck?! Shippo .  
  
he stopped the kiss, much to kagome's protest who nibbled at his lower lip, refusing to let go.  
  
"Shippo! Kirara!! Get out of there. Inu yasha looked at a strange bush, which had hairy legs and tried to escape. He got up and punched the "bush" over the head and picked it up from its tail.  
  
"its about time.." shippo said, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Kirara had tryed to make a run for it only to be caught by kagome.  
  
"kirara".  
  
she froze.  
  
A min' later Sango came, curios to were everybody went. They all went back to camp and started to get ready to bed.  
  
Inu yasha's mind still screamed 'mine' as he went to sleep looking at kagome's sleeping form.  
  
End of chapter 1 


End file.
